


ART - Gotta have it!

by Right_in_the_feels



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Steve can't have enough of Tony, Superhusbands (Marvel), he didn't even take his uniform off, his thirst is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right_in_the_feels/pseuds/Right_in_the_feels
Summary: NSFW ART.I commissioned this gorgeous art from the very talented Mero aka Baneme.It's not inspired by any fic. There's no story behind it other than them being married, Steve upon returning from a mission is desperate to have his husband's cock. That's it. That's the art. And it's AMAZING!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 306





	ART - Gotta have it!

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Stony thanks to 616 comics so this universe will always have a special place in my heart. I can't believe I've been shipping them for almost 15 years now. WOW.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to gush about this gorgeous art with me in the comments.


End file.
